As human body ages, blood vessels constrict and lose their elasticity. Deposits of cholesterol and/or toxic substances accumulate on the inner walls, restricting the flow through larger veins and arteries, and often completely blocking the flow through smaller capillaries. Such obstructions are exacerbated by the conditions of modern life—lack of exercise, unhealthy eating habits, environmental pollution, etc. Needless to say, such obstructions in the vessels decrease the blood flow and have an effect on functions of all the organs of the body. Obstacles in the circulatory system prevent the necessary nutrients and oxygen from reaching the heart, brain, and other vital organs, causing chronic diseases, accelerated aging of tissue and necrosis. Stuffed vessels also greatly increase the risk of instant death from stroke and related conditions.
Steam baths are often recommended as a kind of “vessel” gymnastics, forcing the vessels to expand and contract, thus somewhat restoring elasticity and clearing away some of the obstructions inside the vessels. Steam baths also improve the absorption and increase the efficiency of other treatment methods, such as herbal treatment.
Most such steam baths are applied in a sauna, where a person sits on a bench in a heated room. A steam generator is often positioned outside of the sauna and channels water steam, sometimes with herbal extracts into the room. However, the aggressiveness of such “hot room” therapy is limited. If the temperature or duration of a regular sauna treatment is exceeded, the overheating of client's head is likely to cause heat stroke and/or the loss of consciousness. Similarly, extended sauna time may lead to the irritation and burns of the respiratory system.
Herbal procedures may be used to clear away the obstructions in the circulatory system, as well as toxins and other foreign objects from the body. Often toxins, and other harmful substances in the body are of organic nature. Frequently their molecular composition is such that body by itself can not extract, destroy, or otherwise clear out the substances. The introduction of proper herbal substances into the body can often cause the toxins and other unwanted substances to chemically react with the herbal substances and thus change chemical structure of harmful particles, making them excretable by the body.
Herbal therapy may be applied externally, so that it absorbs into the body tissues through the skin, or breathed in by a client. However, when applied externally, the absorption through the skin into the body is minimal. Herbal steam baths do increase the rate of absorption through the skin by opening the pores and dilating the blood vessels. However, as described above, the duration and temperature of such procedures has to be greatly limited due to the possible overheating of the central nervous system and the sensitivity of respiratory system.
Therefore, there is a long-standing and unfulfilled need in the art for a method of human prophylaxis and body cleansing that would combine and maximize the benefits of the combined steam room and herbal treatment. This method should allow for better absorption of herbal therapy through the use of steam, without the risk of burns or overheating of the Central Nervous System. There is also a need for a functional combination of herbs that would be effective at cleansing and otherwise rejuvenating, strengthening and curing the body and that could be used most beneficially in combination with the steam therapy. The present invention achieves these objectives and provides numerous other benefits.